René Emile Belloq
René Emile Belloq (Unknown - November, 1936) was a French archaeologist, mercenary and a rival of Indiana Jones. He is also the main villain in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Like Jones, Belloq scoured the globe for antiquities, but would rather keep them for himself or sell them for his own profit instead of giving them to a museum as Indy did. On several occasions, he simply let Indy do the dirty work and then stole the prize from him. Colonel Dietrich and Major Toht were his allies. When Belloq was young he was one of Indy's friends. They first met in the Honduras in 1920. He died in 1936 when he and other villains opened the Ark of the Covenant. He was killed by the ark's power then his head blew into bits. He was played by Paul Freeman in the Raiders of the Lost Ark movie. In Lego Indiana Jones In Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Belloq first appears when Indy got the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol. He takes the idol from Indy and sends the Hovitos to kill him but thanks to Jock, Indy managed to escape. He later appears briefly looking down to the Well of Souls where he traps Indy. He is one of the passengers in the car that Indy forces out of the road when he takes back the Ark from the Nazis. Belloq appears in his desert suit, when he and Toht, kidnap Indiana Jones' ally Sallah, trap Jones and Marion Ravenwood inside the Well of Souls, and get away with the Ark. Indiana and Marion escape the tomb, and dispatch several of Belloq's thugs, before pursuing a truck transporting the Ark to Cairo. Indiana and Sallah take over the truck and crash into Belloq's staff car. Indiana later has the Ark loaded onto Captain Katanga's ship. But, the ship is cut off by a U-boat. Belloq then has Marion and the Ark taken into the U-boat, for transfer to a secret island base. Belloq prepares to open the Ark but Indiana and Marion step in just in time. His last appearance is in Opening the Ark where he is among the villains that are present when Indy tries to blow up the ark. He is fought later in the stage as the final boss of the chapter. After the ark is opened, at first, ghosts start to come out of the Ark, but soon things go haywire and Belloq is surrounded by a Wall of fire, and then lighting zaps all the soldiers to pieces, then after Dietrich and Toht are killed by the Angel of Death, the Angel soon turns on Belloq at last and blows his head off. He can be bought as a playable character for 50,000 studs after completing The Well of Souls. On a double jump, he falls face-down on the ground and his hat flies into the air. Outfits *Jungle *Robes In Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues (boss battle) After Toht snatches up the Ark, Dietrich's soldiers load it up on to a convoy truck. Belloq spots Indiana Jones up on a cliff while admiring the Ark, and immediately panics. He climbs into a staff car and speeds off. But, Indiana takes over the convoy and wrecks Belloq's car. Belloq later reclaims the Ark by aiming the gun of a submarine at the ship that Indiana had the Ark stored in. At some point, Belloq comes into possession of the Staff of Ra. When opening the ark, Belloq (and the other villains) begin to dance. However, he eventually dances too fast and becomes a lightning monster (he has no control over it, but remains in the stomach). By climbing in barrels, you are able to block his lightning attacks. After, you must walk around three areas, and solve three puzzles in order to reflect the light back on him, and eventually kill him. es:René Emile Belloq Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Characters